Drunk Temptation
by AngelaMay234
Summary: Akane and Shinya get a little drunk after a case. Another story inspired by Lesya7's fabulous work on DeviantArt.
1. Drunk

"Mind if I join you?"

He looked up, seeing Akane. Their latest case had been one bloodstained twist after another, ending in an old-fashioned standoff. The perp had cornered himself in an alley, waving a hunting knife while ranting like a mad man. Kougami wasn't sure why he'd holstered his Dominator, but the choice had resulted in an all-too-satisfying fistfight. Even better was how Akane had reacted afterward, chastising his recklessness while she doctored his wounds. The one on his arm was the deepest; the result of a second's distraction when she'd called his name. He scooted over, making room for her.

She smiled, the faintest blush on her cheeks when she sat next to him. She always acted shy after seeing him shirtless, he noted, even if she did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"I passed Kagari on the way here," she giggled softly. "I asked Masaoka to take him home."

He chuckled. Kagari had been experimenting with white wine in his cooking when he'd wandered in, released after spending the night in the infirmary. At Akane's insistence, of course.

"He said we could help ourselves to what's left," she smiled up at him. "Wanna take him up on it?"

Kagari had made him the same offer before stumbling out, most of the wine having gone down his throat instead of in the food. He'd also mentioned something about asking Akane to show up later, to celebrate their solving the case. He briefly wondered if the kid had gotten drunk on purpose, since he was one of two people who knew about his co-worker's attraction to the new Inspector. He dismissed the idea, almost scowling as he grabbed an unopened bottle and a pair of clean glasses.

Akane wiped her mouth once his back was turned. She'd already had a bit to drink with Shion and Yayoi, excusing herself when she'd remembered Kagari's offer. The ginger hadn't told her Kougami would be there, her heart fluttering when she'd seen him in the lounge. He'd loosened his tie, the first button of his shirt undone. And from the way he was walking, he'd been drinking, too. Her blush deepened when he set the glass in front of her, already half-full. He poured himself some, setting the bottle aside.

"I can't believe we solved this case," she swallowed. The wine was warm, calming her nerves as it flowed to her stomach. The victims had all been single women, lured to out of the way places by an ad they got in their email. Once there, they were met by a mysterious man who claimed he could make their dreams come true. Instead, he'd forced them to take a pill and dragged them to his van. They'd found the vehicle abandoned on the edge of the city, the interior drenched in blood new and old. The latest victim had been lying in the middle of it, wide awake but unable to move. That was how the drug worked, Shion had explained, inhibiting movement while increasing awareness. He then proceeded to rape them, wounding them within an inch of their lives. Yet all of them had been found alive, placed where they'd been easily noticed.

Even so, the team had been at a loss until Akane had gotten the email a week later, coming up with the idea to use herself as bait. Despite everyone's objections, she'd headed to the location that very night, Ginoza appearing the same instant the pill had been forced past her lips. The perp had used her as a human shield, holding her in front of him and pressing his knife to her neck. She'd spit out the pill, slamming the back of her head into his chin. His grip had loosened enough for her to wriggle free, sustaining only a minor cut to her neck. He'd managed to run off before any of them could take a shot, leading them through one of the many uninhabited slums, where he'd eventually cornered himself in that alley. Kougami had caught up to him by then, putting his gun away in favor of a more hands-on approach.

"That was a stupid idea," Akane said now. "You could've been killed!"

"You don't have much room to talk," he reminded her. "You ran off to meet that guy empty-handed!"

"At least I didn't go after him alone," she shot back. "I had you guys as back-up!"

"I can take care of myself," the wine was starting to get to him. "Unlike you!"

He knew he'd gone too far when she started crying, tears brimming in her honey-soft eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders, the other holding her thigh to keep her from leaving.

"I'm sorry, Akane," he said, his voice softer now. "I shouldn't have said that."

She sniffled, dropping her gaze. He did as well, realizing she'd opened her shirt a bit. The swell of her breasts, her creamy skin, the sight of it all made his mouth water. He gulped, licking his lips.

"Akane…"

She sniffed again, looking back up at him.

"You idiot…"

The next instant, her lips were pressed against his, his eyes widening in shock. He blinked, then closed them, returning her kiss carefully. His mind lurched back to the night before, after he'd finally managed to subdue the perp; the guy had been tougher than he'd looked. Akane had waited at the mouth of the alley, clutching the first-aid box from a drone. Had the rest of the team not been there while she'd doctored him, he'd have kissed her with everything he'd had.

He did so now, taking her in his lap. She draped her arms around his neck, moaning softly when his tightened around her. He wondered how far things would go, feeling her teeth tug gently at his lower lip, the soft warmth of her tongue invading his mouth, her fingers pausing on his cheek before slipping through his messy hair. Her hip rubbed against his steadily growing arousal. God, just how long had it been since he'd felt like this?

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her drop-dead gorgeous subordinate, the one she'd fantasized about since day one, was actually kissing her! Not only that, but if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, he was enjoying it just as much as she was. She pulled slowly away, her breath heavy with passion.

"I'm taking you home," she murmured. "We can…be alone there."

He chuckled, licking his lips before kissing her again.

"Sounds good."


	2. Temptation

She barely paid attention to Candy when they entered her apartment. Akane brought up the interior holo she'd chosen that morning; she couldn't remember the name, but it bathed the plain room in sunny shades of cream and yellow, some blue thrown in to help break it up. The pink jellyfish boomeranged around Kougami, firing off an endless stream of questions. Was he the mysterious subordinate Akane was always talking about? How long had the two of them been together? Would they want help planning the wedding? He laughed at the virtual creature's enthusiasm, Akane blushing furiously as she ordered the thing into sleep mode.

"Sorry about that," she was slurring a little. Had she drank more than she'd thought? He shook his head, putting his hands on her hips.

"It suits you," he smiled, pulling her close. She pushed half-heartedly at his chest, gasping when he bent to kiss her neck. At the same time, he finished undoing her shirt, his hand sneaking through the opening to cup her breast. His other hand traveled slowly up to her shoulder, pushing the thin white cloth aside. He felt her hand in his hair, lifting his head to look at her.

"My couch is pretty comfortable," she murmured. Her tone was a little too innocent to be truly seductive. She pulled him back toward it, falling less than gracefully on it. He sat between her legs, wrapping his hands around her thigh. Slowly, he slid off her stocking, letting the crumpled nylon fall to the floor. He did the same with the other, his fingers achingly close to her panties. When that was done he crawled over her, continuing his ministrations. He kissed along her jaw, feeling her breasts brush against his chest with every heavy breath.

"Oh, Kougami…" she turned her head, giving him full access to her slender neck. She was putty in his hands, excited by everything his skilled touch did to her. He pushed her skirt up, grabbing her thigh again. She gasped once more, the small sound directing his attention to her parted lips.

"Akane…"

She faced him, her heavy-lidded eyes silently begging him for more. He kissed her soundly, moaning himself when her fingers trailed slowly along his neck. She pushed off his shirt as he'd done with her, marveling at the heat of his skin. He sat back to finish the job, smirking when she openly gawked at him. He took her hand, pulling her up with him.

"It's only fair," he hissed, nipping her ear. She stiffened as he did it, her heightened arousal begging him to move quickly. Instead, his movements were torturously slow, his smirk never wavering. She glared at him, making him chuckle. He leaned forward, pecking her lips. "It's more fun when it's drawn out."

She bit his invading tongue, throwing off her bra before he had the chance. Now bare before him, he could see her small breasts were even more milky white than the rest of her body, aside from the hard, rosy tips. He licked between them, enjoying her shiver when his tongue trailed across one. His hand overtook the other, massaging gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back to give him full access. She guided his other hand to her skirt, silently instructing him to take it off. He obeyed, murmuring something about being a dog at the mercy of her leash. She kneed him lightly in the stomach.

"You're not a dog," she whispered breathlessly. She took off his belt, undoing his pants and pushing them down. Her voice grew bolder. "Now stop stalling."

He laughed wickedly, peeling off her damp panties and dropping them on the floor. His fingers stayed briefly at her opening, slowly stroking until she cried out in pleasure. She was quaking with repressed desire, gritting her teeth when he started guiding himself into her. It had been far too long since she'd last done this, since high school at least. But her discomfort didn't last long, his glistening lips coming back to conquer hers.

She returned each frenzied kiss gladly, her hands unable to keep still. Every inch of that rock-hard body was hers for the taking; chiseled abs, perfect biceps, a chest any action star would envy. It should be against the law for anyone to be this attractive, she thought, knowing how much passion and lust could raise one's Crime Coefficient. But he was already a latent criminal, so she guessed it didn't really matter. Beads of sweat dropped from his chin, hitting her forehead. He'd set a quick pace, one she could hardly keep up. It only made her enjoy it more, crying out when his teeth sunk into her breast.

"K-Kougami!"

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. There had to be some law against making love to a superior. Not that it really mattered. He'd been prepared to draw it out as much as possible, to spend as much time as he could with her arms around him. It amazed him how quickly the tables had turned. Even with the pace he'd set, he had the energy to explore her body, loving everything he found. Slim, elegant legs, gentle curves, the softest lips he'd ever felt. They tasted amazing as well, like the sweetest honey. Much more addicting than those spinels he always smoked. He leaned down, liking a trail through the valley between her breasts, stopping briefly to draw one into his mouth. He bit down, making her scream.

He could feel his release drawing nearer, blood rushing in his ears. His fist clenched beside her head, the muscles in his jaw standing out as he gritted his teeth. She was losing control as well, her body starting to tremble beneath him. Her ragged breath hit his chest, every sound she made yanking him closer to the edge. After what felt an eternity, he took the leap. Nothing had ever felt so incredible.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled exhaustedly, her face dark pink.

"That was incredible," she panted. He smiled, nuzzling her nose.

"Yeah, you are."

She hoped it wasn't just the wine talking.

* * *

><p><em>I think this is the longest I've ever drawn out a scene like this. Hope it didn't sound too clunky. :_


	3. Aftermath

_I was hoping to get this up earlier, but the story just didn't feel like cooperating._

* * *

><p>Akane bit her lip. Several of her female coworkers had started gossiping about her, the story having spread from one person who'd seen them come in together. She was surprised Ginoza hadn't found out, or worse, Chief Kasei. She could just imagine the storm that would ensue if they learned she'd slept with a coworker and a latent criminal, no less. Sure, she'd been drunk, but that didn't change the fact she'd been a willing participant. Still, no matter how much the professional consequences frightened her, she had to admit part of her had loved having sex with Kougami, if her dreams from the past few nights were anything to go by.<p>

She'd not only relived every moment, but had envisioned several other ways the encounter could have played out. One of her favorites was where she awoke in her bed with him still sleeping beside her, her head resting on his arm. Another was where, at some time during the night, he leaned down and kissed her senseless, whispering what she never thought she'd hear. No matter what she imagined, it was always magical, perfect in every way possible.

"Akane?"

She gasped, realizing Kagari was staring at her, a faint blush on his cheeks. Had she done something embarrassing while daydreaming? She looked around, noticing they were the only ones in the room.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Kunizuka and the old man went on a case with Gino and Ko's got the day off," he explained. "My shift's just about over."

He continued to stare at her, making her squirm.

"What is it?" she snapped uncomfortably. He smirked, showing he couldn't believe she was really that naïve.

"You're into Kougami," he said bluntly. She didn't need to answer, the sudden crimson splash on her cheeks gave him everything he needed. He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and slowly spinning away from her. It was a minute or two before he spoke again. "He's into you, too, just saying."

He heard her choke, chuckling quietly when she got up and quickly left the room. Too bad; he hadn't gotten a chance to tell her some of the rumors he'd heard. He shrugged, this was already going to be entertaining enough.

* * *

><p>Kougami had forgotten what it was to feel like lead after a workout. Sure, he'd been sore after his combat training sessions, but nothing like this. He'd rarely touched weights since high school, but for some reason killing a bag or an android hadn't been satisfying enough. After he'd finished the usual, he'd found himself longing for the clang of machines, the sound of metal plates knocking against each other.<p>

He'd started with squats, easing his way back to his limit of two hundred thirty. He'd have to work on that, now that he thought about it. Next had been lats, then shoulders and finally, the bench press, one of his personal favorites. Sure, he'd managed to smash a couple fingers putting the plates on, but he'd set a personal best of two hundred twenty-five.* He'd just finished when Akane came in, looking lost. He grabbed his towel, wiping his face before standing.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, averting her eyes. He'd worked up quite a sweat, his skin gleaming. Of course, that just made his physique stand out all the more. She looked up when she heard splashing, seeing he'd poured a water bottle over his head. It was the first time she'd seen him with wet hair, and damn, was it hot. He slicked it back from his face, looking strangely peaceful as he did so. She licked her lips, wishing she could just run over and kiss him.

"Akane?" he cocked a brow, watching pink creep over her face. A devious plan took shape in his mind, making him laugh silently. It might just work.

He walked slowly toward her, backing her up against the wall. He laid one hand flat above her head, the other going to her chin as he leaned over her. The twin roses on her cheeks had bloomed, her hands clasped loosely to her chest.

"You weren't this shy a few nights ago," he was teasing, an attractive smirk on his face. He tilted her chin back, the smirk widening into a sexy smile. "Was I too much for you?"

She cringed, barely looking at him.

"I-I was drunk," she explained halfheartedly. She shook her head again. "I-I wasn't thinking."

He chuckled lightly, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"You only come in here when I'm around," he whispered. "Is it possible you actually want me?"

She glared properly at him, about to reprimand him when his lips descended on hers. Her soft moan a second later surprised him, her hands creeping over his shoulders to run through his soaked hair. His hand was achingly slow as it smoothed over her breast, following the curve of her back to her butt. He squeezed lightly, resulting in a small gasp that made her break the kiss.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this…" she murmured. He chuckled again, pulling her against him.

"Too late."

His tongue brushed her lower lip, sneaking past to play gently with hers. Electricity sparked in his veins when she touched his chest, her shy fingers feather-light on his rough skin. Memories of their drunk night together flooded his brain, along with the dreams that had evolved from those memories. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, being able to truly make her his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, almost taking her off her feet. This must be what heaven was like, he thought, pulling away as his lungs burned for air.

She didn't care what other people thought anymore. Kougami, the desire for his attention, his love, was all that mattered now. Her heart raced when his stormy eyes looked deeply into hers, shining with the most beautiful light. He smiled, the gentle expression making her melt.

"I want you to do something for me," he whispered. She gazed at him, still panting from their torrid kisses.

"Anything," she murmured eagerly. He took her face in his hands, leaning close. It was such a simple request, but one that would mean the world to him.

"When we're alone, call me Shinya."

Neither of them noticed the ginger standing just inside the doorway, smiling mischievously.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><em>*-Writing scenes like this always makes me feel awkward, so sorry if it reflects that. <em>_I've also gotten ideas for a fourth and possibly fifth part for this story. Would you guys like to see them or should I end it after this bit?_


End file.
